Unrequited Love
by HentaiMiko2021
Summary: Today's the big day - he's finally going to ask Kagome Higurashi to be his girlfriend. A cute one-shot featuring Kagome, Hojo, the Winter Ball and an unexpected guest. Please read and review!


_Today's the day!_

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and self-consciously straightened his tie.

_Today's the day I'm going to ask Kagome Higurashi to be my girlfriend._

The breath escaped from his lungs with a 'whoosh' and he picked up the bouquet of flowers resting atop his dresser. They'd been in school together for nearly four years. For four years he'd watched her, pined for her, loved her and today…today he was finally going to make his move.

"Have fun at the Winter Ball sweetie!" his mother called from the kitchen. He returned a quick goodbye and jaunted out the back door.

His heart was already skipping so fast he could hardly stand it. The Winter Ball…it was the one dance of the year everyone went to. She'd been sick so often lately he wasn't sure if she was even going to attend but when he saw her at school his heart had jumped into his throat. He'd managed to catch up to her in-between classes, cornering her between the cafeteria and her locker.

"Hey Kagome! You going to the dance?" She'd blushed and averted his gaze, shy as usual.

"Um Hojo-kun…yeah I was planning to go. Are you?"

He smiled broadly. Things were working out exactly in his favour! It was fate! He and Kagome were destined to be together and this proved it. If his smile could've gotten any bigger he was sure it would've split his face in two.

"I sure am! I'll see you there then?"

He hadn't waited for her to answer before jetting off, hardly able to contain his excitement. There was an extra skip to his step as he walked now. He was eager to arrive at the school gym. Just thinking of how beautiful she'd look in a dress made his cheeks flush and his palms feel sweaty. He pulled at his tie again in an effort to make it straighter and brushed a hand through his neatly combed hair.

He didn't care how foolish it seemed to other people that he was constantly chasing after her. _There are plenty of other girls you could date,_ his friends always said, but in his eyes there was only Kagome. No one else would do. She was the most beautiful, intelligent, charismatic girl he'd ever met and he didn't think he could find another one like her in a hundred years. She was the only one who could make his heart flutter like a loose bird inside his chest and his hands shake at the thought of talking to her.

It probably seemed silly to everyone that he chased after her all the time, especially when so many other girls were always paying attention to him and asking him on dates. He wasn't stupid. He understood how it looked to the others and their confusion, but love wasn't always logical or predictable. He knew in his heart that persistence would win her over in the end. He just had to keep at it and eventually, maybe even tonight, she'd agree to be his.

The doors to the school were brightly lit and decorated with artificial snow and icicle lights. The bass rhythm of music from the gymnasium could be heard echoing across the silent courtyard. He pulled in a quick breath for courage and pulled the doors open. The warmth of the entryway hit him immediately and the cold chill from the winter air slowly evaporated from his clothes and skin. With confident steps, flowers held tightly in hand, he strode towards the gymnasium, following the array of winter themed decorations.

The music grew steadily louder as he walked until he could make out the lyrics of a popular dance rhythm. The beat wound down as he approached the doors and the DJ announced that the next song would be a slow one 'dedicated to all the couples in the crowd.' He pulled the door open just as the slow melody began to pump through the speakers, his eyes eagerly scanning the dimly lit dance floor for Kagome.

A few couples cast smiles his way, some guys from the tennis team waved, a few girls glanced jealously at the flowers clutched tightly in his hand, but he ignored them all. His mind was focused on only one thing.

The song continued, the chorus espousing come lyrics about unrequited love and a broken heart, and his eyes searched. Icicle lights hung from every corner of the room and across the dance floor, the walls were draped with flowing white sheets and craftily designed paper snowflakes, individually cut and placed. A refreshment table rested along the back wall and was surrounded by a small cluster of people too shy to dance or too bored to care, but Kagome wasn't among them.

His hand balled into a nervous fist at his side and he began to walk around the perimeter of the dance floor thinking that perhaps she was lost somewhere on the other side. _Maybe she didn't come after all?_ he wondered and a disheartened expression clouded his features.

"Oh! Hojo!"

He glanced down at the girl standing directly under his nose and smiled easily. It was Eri, one of Kagome's good friends. _Maybe she's seen Kagome!_ he thought excitedly.

"Hi Eri," he greeted her genially. "You haven't by any chance seen Kagome have you?"

The girl's smile waned and a disconcerted frown creased her forehead. "Oh…Kagome…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes inadvertently glanced towards the crowded dance floor. He followed her gaze curiously.

"Hojo…I don't know how to tell you this but umm…"

She didn't have to tell him anything though. He finally caught sight of her amidst the myriad of couples dancing in slow, romantic circles across the floor. He saw her smile first, that bright, glistening smile that was utterly infectious. She was laughing about something but he couldn't tell what. The navy blue dress she wore hung off her curves perfectly and the way she'd styled her hair…well he'd never seen it up before and he rather liked it.

Completely mesmerized, he was drawn towards her. He ignored Eri's cry of surprise and the fact that Kagome was already dancing with someone else. He'd told himself tonight was going to be the night and he had no intention of backing down, especially not when she looked this beautiful. His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears it nearly drowned out the music and his knees felt weak. How was it possible that she had the power to do this to him every single time?

"Hey Kagome," he called to her warmly, a shy smile lifting the corners of his lips.

"Oh…Hey Hojo-kun!" she responded with a smile of her own. She looked surprised to see him there and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"You look really nice tonight Kagome," he complimented, still ignoring her dance partner which was just as well since the song was winding down anyway. He didn't think it was possible but she blushed harder and glanced skittishly at the guy dancing with her. He'd never seen him before so he didn't pay him any mind.

"Thanks Hojo-kun. Umm…you look nice too."

_A compliment! A real compliment from Kagome!_ His smile widened and he had the distinct sensation he was walking on air. The only thing that could make him happier in this moment would be dancing with her. Suddenly remembering the flowers in his hand he held them out to her. She blinked at them in surprise but didn't make a move to take them.

"Here. I brought these for you. I was hoping maybe we could dance later?"

"Not a chance!"

Hojo blinked in surprise at Kagome and quickly realized she hadn't spoken. She was still staring dumbstruck at the bouquet of flowers, obviously too shy to take them. The voice of rejection had come from her previously silent date. Hojo glanced up at the dark-haired boy and was surprised to see a fierce glare staring back at him.

"Kagome's my date for tonight," he continued in that same possessive tone. He pulled her a little closer towards him and straightened his back to make himself taller. "So back off Hobo!"

He was at a complete loss for words. Kagome had a date? Was this guy her boyfriend? No…he refused to believe it. Kagome was far too sick to have a boyfriend already. He glanced down at her and noticed the uncomfortable grimace on her features. This wasn't right at all.

"Kagome is everything okay? This guy isn't bothering you is he?" he questioned, ignoring the disgruntled huff that came from the date in question. She let out a weary sigh and made to answer him but the boy pushed her behind his back and out of view.

"What part of back off didn't you understand?" he demanded and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome emerged from behind him with a disapproving frown on her face and he was thankful to see it wasn't cast in his direction. "You don't have to be so rude you know!" She shot him a sympathetic smile. He didn't notice her hand slip down and her fingers entwine with the boy's.

"Hojo…thank you for the flowers but I can't accept them. It wouldn't be right. I came to the dance with Inuyasha and I sort of already promised him I'd dance with him tonight."

"Oh. I see." His face fell in time with his hand. The bouquet hung limply at his side and he heaved a crestfallen sigh.

Kagome bit her lip and frowned, the guilt on her face apparent. "You know Hojo, Eri didn't come with anyone either and I know she'd really like someone to dance with." She glanced across the crowd of familiar faces and caught sight of her friend standing with her back up against the wall, a far off expression on her face. Hojo followed her gaze and seemed to contemplate it. After a minute he looked back at her, his face lit up by a bright smile.

"Thanks Kagome. I'll go dance with Eri but don't worry I haven't given up hope on you. We'll have our dance some other time."

He missed the way her eyes bugged out of her head at his words and the tense growl that escaped her date's lips. He was too preoccupied with plans for how he would make things different next time. Kagome would some day be his, he just had to work a little harder at it.

Kagome watched after Hojo as he spoke with Eri. She smiled when he offered her the bouquet and motioned towards the dance floor. _Good for her, _she thought warmly. _Eri's had a think for Hojo for years. She deserves this._

"Does that Hobo guy ever give up?" Inuyasha scowled darkly at the would-be lover and growled. A quick slap to his chest snapped his attention back to Kagome and she shot him a serious scowl.

"You didn't have to be so rude to him you know! He's completely harmless."

"Keh. Whatever. I don't like him is all," he groused and grabbed hold of her hand and waist to keep dancing like she'd showed him.

He was relieved to feel her body relax into him and the tense anger in her shoulders slowly melt away. He breathed an inaudible sigh of relief and re-adjusted his hands. He hadn't wanted to come to this stupid dance in the first place but now that he was here it wasn't so bad. He cast an eye down at Kagome's face and hid a smile. She looked really nice tonight. He hadn't known what to expect when she'd asked him to come to the dance.

_Come on Inuyasha! It's on the night of the new moon! No one will know and you can fit in with all the other kids._

He'd grumbled and groused about it for a good three days before finally relenting. She'd promised to make him one container of ramen for every hour he spent there with her. He was counting from the moment they stepped through the well so he was already at three.

"You know what I think?" Kagome asked suddenly, breaking his train of thought. He glanced down at her expectantly. "I think you just don't like the fact that Hojo's interested in me."

He turned away from her instantly to hide the truth shining in his eyes. "Keh."

He didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling at him in that secretive way she always did when she knew she was right. She stepped in closer towards him, moving with the rhythm of the music, and rested her head against his shoulder. He gulped and held her tighter, not sure what he was supposed to do. A content sigh left her lips.

"I'm glad you decided to come. I've been waiting a long time to do something like this with you."

_Me too. This feels good._ "Whatever wench. You just better make that ramen you promised me!"

She sighed again, this one sounding exasperated. "I will, I will. I know you're only doing this for the ramen but thanks anyway." She pulled away to look him in the eye. Her expression was unexpectedly serious and heartfelt. "This means a lot to me Inuyasha."

He blushed fiercely in the dim light. He wanted to tear his gaze from hers but he couldn't. She looked too nice tonight and his couldn't bring himself to look away. He swallowed hard and re-adjusted his grip on her hand. Even though it was just for one night this dance, the way he was holding her, the way she stood so close to him, it all felt right somehow. This was how things were supposed to be between them. There weren't supposed to be raging demons, shikon shards, swords and battle scars. It was supposed to be…like this – quiet, uncomplicated, utterly nerve-racking and honest.

He unconsciously drew her in closer. She was close enough the he could kiss her if he wanted to. He glanced quickly between her lips, full and pink, glistened with strawberry flavoured gloss, and her dark, expressive eyes. She was glancing up at him expectantly, a hopeful look on her face.

He wanted this to be their reality but it wasn't. Their reality was far from this place and these feelings…he hadn't quite figured them out just yet. Feeling like a coward he looked away from her and felt her shoulders drop in defeat. He pulled her in close against his chest until her head rested atop his shoulder again and kept her there with his hand pressed against the small of her back. It may just be for one night, but they could pretend for a little while at least.

"Keh. Whatever," he said and smiled at the sound of a frustrated sigh coming from somewhere just under his chin.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Well? What do you think? It's my first post on this site! This is just something I thought up while taking the bus home from class last night. Poor Hojo...will he ever get a clue? I know it's not really that well written but please leave me a review anyway! Thank you! 


End file.
